yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 105
"The Trial toward Galaxy-Eyes User! Kaito's Do-Or-Die Duel" is the hundredth and fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 26, 2013. Summary On board the Different Dimension Airship, Astral is in front of the "Numbers'" pillars and ask the two "Legendary Numbers", "Sky Pegasus and Lion Heart" about what they wanted to tell him. and "Galaxy-Eyes".]]He is then shown the memories of the "Number" cards, which reveals to Astral that the individuals in the legends carved within the ruins are actually Barians who were once human. Yuma is still confused with his last encounter with Alit and how strange is that he had didn't remember the time he spent with Yuma anymore. Orbital 7 interrupts the conversation and informs the group the fourth Number's Ruins location and the group wonders if there is going to be another tragic legend while Kite, who is outside, wonders about the impatience he feels from "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". and Mizael.]] In the Barian World, Durbe is puzzled by the fact on how he understood the legend about the Pegasus and the hero and assumes that it may be that he and other Barians once lived as humans and could actually be the very individuals in those legends. Mizael comes in and says that they have found another Ruin's location, and asks why Durbe seemed to be in a daze the last few days. Durbe tells Mizael of his musings, but Mizael responds in anger, saying that he will not believe in such foolish deductions and leaves to go to the Ruins. Yuma and his friends arrive at the ruins, but their Airship is out of control. Kite tells Orbital to just land anyway and have it done with. Orbital finally lands their Airship. The group arrives at a mountain peak, with Tori and Rio electing to stay behind, as they think that climbing a mountain isn't a feminine pursuit. As the two girls bid farewell Yuma and the others, the rest start climbing the mountain. During the climb, the boys hear a howl from a dragon, and Kite's feels impatience from "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" again. Kite slips and nearly falls because of this, but Yuma catches him. " responding.]]Back on the ground, Tori worries if the three are alright but Rio assures her that they will be just fine and offers Tori a lollipop. A while later, Yuma and the others arrive at the Ruins, in front of a gate. The gate opens on its own and the boys walk towards the courtyard of the palace. Upon arriving, Yuma smells an alluring aroma of food and follows it (much to the complete shock of his companions). He finds the source of the smell, and just when he was about to eat he is reprimanded by an old man, who repeatedly assaults Yuma with his walking stick. He claims that Yuma must be up to no good, sniffing at other people's food and attempting to eat it. Yuma denies this repeatedly until Kite comes and asks about the "Legendary Number" in these Ruins. The old man introduces himself as Jinlong and he looks at Kite and notices that he is a Dragon Tamer, thinking he is very similar to a Duelist who also tamed a dragon. ".]]Astral asks if that Duelist's name is Mizael and Jinlong confirms it. "]].Yuma asks why Mizael, and Astral explains that the "Legendary Numbers" that they have collected so far told him that the Barians were once humans, and that they were the individuals spoken of in the legend, to the trio's surprise. Kite decides to Duel Jinlong, with the condition that if he wins he can have the "Number", but if he loses, Kite will have to surrender his ace card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". The two begin their Duel, with Jinlong making an good start by Summoning his "Number", "Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon", then activating its effect to Special Summon "Protect Dragon". Draggluon" disappears, and Jinlong explains that "Draggluon" can't be attacked or targeted by effects while he controls another Dragon-Type monster. He equips "Protect Dragon" with "Dragon Shield" to give it immunity to destruction and reducing the damage he takes from battles involving it to 0. In Kite's turn, he Summons his ace card and uses "Book of Moon" to overcome Jinglong's strategy by flipping "Protect Dragon" into face-down Defense Position, destroying "Dragon Shield" in the process. He then attacks the now face-down "Protect Dragon" with "Galaxy-Eyes," destroying the former monster. Meanwhile, upon arriving, Mizael hears the familiar roar of a dragon. Back at the Duel, Jinlong overcomes the loss, using the effect of "Draggluon" to Special Summon "Drain Dragon", which gains ATK equal to Kite's current Life Points, putting Kite at a disadvantage. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Jinlong " is Summoned.]] Turn 1 Jinlong Jinlong Normal Summons "Mythical Wood Dragon" (100/1400). As he controls an EARTH monster, he Special Summons "Mythical Water Dragon" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Jinlong activates the effect of "Mythical Wood Dragon", doubling its Level as he controls a WATER monster ("Wood Dragon" Level 4 → 8). Jinlong overlays his two Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Jinlong activates the effect of "Draggluon", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Protect Dragon" (2000/2800) in Attack Position. While Jinlong controls another Dragon-Type monster, "Draggluon" cannot be targeted by attacks or effects. Jinlong equips "Protect Dragon" with "Dragon Shield", protecting it from being destroyed by battle and card effects and reducing any battle damage he takes from battles involving it to 0. "Protect Dragon" also gains 500 ATK via its own effect as it was equipped with an Equip Spell Card ("Protect Dragon" 2000/2800 → 2500/2800). Turn 2: Kite Kite draws "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Normal Summons "Overlay Sniper" (2000/0). As Kite controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK monster, he Special Summons "Overlay Booster" (2000/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Kite Tributes his two 2000 ATK monsters to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Its effects are negated by the effect of "Draggluon". Kite activates "Book of Moon" changing "Protector Dragon" to face-down Defense Position, while destroying "Dragon Shield". "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Protect Dragon". Kite Sets a card. "]] Turn 3: Jinlong Jinlong activates the effect of "Draggluon", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Drain Dragon" (4000/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Jinlong activates the effect of "Drain Dragon"; it gains ATK equal to Kite's Life Points ("Drain Dragon" 4000 → 8000), though it may not attack during the turn it it Summoned. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the first time Kite calls Reginald by his nickname, Shark, as opposed to the usual "Ryoga". * The location of the fourth ruins is point 107, like number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon which is Mizael`s.